Warming up
by MidnightCaffeine
Summary: Draco has joined The Order, but to ensure his safety from the Dark Lord, he must go into hiding in the muggle world. He is placed with a kind and warm witch whom has her own evils to hide from.
1. Chapter 1

**To be honest this doesn't really follow the books. I want it to be something unexpected, not as if you were reading the book(or watching the movies) with an extra character :D Draco is also 19 years old(and OOC for his situations he's put in) and Voldemort is still alive. I've set the time of the war further into it so the characters would be a good set age. Draco also has had the whole Mission Fiasco done and OVER with, it's one of the reason's he wanted to join the Order. I also don't know exactly what purebloods would know about anything muggle...so I'm only guessing. The golden trio won't be in this much...cause I don't particularly like Harry...cause he's a jerk. :[ I also want to apologize for poor grammar...I'm using WordPad on my laptop that is literally falling apart, so no grammar corrector. D: **

**Please review w  
**

* * *

"Draco, we just think it would be more safe if you went into hiding with you being a part of the Order now and also being an ex-Deatheater. Voldemort will want your head if he finds out you've joined us, so we won't give him the chance to" Remus confessed to the platinum blonde haired boy. Draco's sat there letting his mind go a million miles per hour. 'What did he mean go into hiding? How long would it be for? Where would he go? Does that mean leaving everything he knew behind?'. Draco half had expected to when he joined the Order; to leave everything he knew behind, that is. He had already arranged to be able to owl his mother in secret. In fact, his mother encouraged him to join the Order in the first place, to ensure his protection.

But go into hiding? That wasn't an idea that had even graced Draco's mind.

"Look Draco..." Remus sighed. "I know you won't like it, but... it would also be in the muggle world that you'd be hiding." his voice holding slight hesitation, knowing Draco's past(or present) distaste for muggles. Draco's eyes widened with anger, confusion, and surprise. To Remus' surprise, the boy stayed quiet, waiting for further explanation.

"Of course you'd be housing with a witch who is in a situation slightly similar to yours, so you'd be able to do magic within reason." his tone in a slightly lighter note hoping that it would ease Draco a bit. "She'll teach you all the things you'll need to know and provide you with anything you need." Draco felt slightly numb to to the thought. His whole life he's looked down on muggles. Now he would be living amoung them and using muggle made inventions?

"I know this is a lot to take in...but also, if it means anything...she is a pureblood too." Remus said in a whisper, slightly upset with himself for having to admit something so trivial. But taking in the boy's past, it might help.

Draco slightly felt guilty to the fact that he felt better about this witch was also a pureblood. With everything that was going on; that halfbloods and muggle borns were helping him, saving his life, and he still preferred purebloods. It perplexed him.

"When...?" was the only thing Draco could muster out.

"Tomorrow afternoon is when I'll take you over there." Remus said, satisfied with how well Draco was taking it.

Draco just nodded, still trying to take everything in.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

Remus and Draco stood outside a very normal looking muggle house. Draco was nervous with his one bag in hand that contained few belongings and a couple changes of clothes. Remus told him he would have everything else provided. He had no clue how long he'd be staying here for. Whether it would be for weeks to years, he knew he'd have to adjust to this new living style some how or another. It was too late to go back. It was either this or be killed by the Dark Lord.

Remus could sense Draco's uneasiness.

"Draco, Kate will welcome you with open arms. She's a very warm and caring person. I just ask you not to be too surprised by her appearance..." Remus said as he knocked on the door. Draco took in the last bit of advice slightly confused until his eyes were graced upon the young lady that appeared from the now open door. She was young, she looked about his age. Light golden locks showered over her shoulders going only inches below them, as a black streak peered its way through her bangs that framed her slightly baby face. She wore a warm smile that could also be shown through her deep teal eyes. But none of those were what shocked Draco. It was the very violent and gruesome scar that etched from above her right eye, making it sag slightly, to her mid neck. Just looking at it made Draco inwardly cringe.

" You're here! And on time!" She huffed and let out a slight laugh as if it were a real surprise.

"Well come in now, the both of you." She cheerfully ushered them in. Draco noticed when he walked into the living room an enchanted teapot pouring tea into three cups. It smelled warm and inviting in the house. Draco had already felt that this could have been much, much worse. He already felt as if he was truly welcome into this home by just the air in the home and vibes this girl gave off.

"Well we should get down to business, yeah?" She said as she plopped herself in a chair sitting across from the two couch sitting boys.

"Draco is it? My name is Kaitlyn, but you can call me Kate. As does everybody." She had said heartily with a warm smile and an outreached hand. Draco of course reached out and took her hand in a small shake, and just nodded, but kept his silence.

* * *

**Short, I know, but I had to start it off like that. I'll post the next one soon :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

She looked at him very understanding. She had also been sitting in his shoes, but she had been much younger. Draco could only imagine what could be threatening this kind and warm person. What could she have done that would put her in the same position that he was currently in?

"Draco, I know it might be hard to hear this, but you won't be able to use your owl to send your mother letters..." Remus said carefully, knowing he was treading in dangerous waters. Draco froze. That was the only thing that was to keep him connected to his life he had left behind. He loved his mother. He wouldn't be able to contact her at all...?

"Of course you will be able to send them to her though! They just have to be sent by my own methods though, to ensure no interception of them. For both of your safeties" Kate ended up explaining swiftly slightly glaring at Remus, well knowing what was going through Draco's head. Draco sighed as he caught his breath.

Remus laughed sheepishly, figuring he should have said that part first.

"But while in hiding you must live your life, outside of this house, as a muggle. No magic can leave this house." Remus also explained.

"You must understand, that all of these precautions are for your safety..." Kate added sadly, well knowing what it felt like to have those privileges ripped away from her.

"I...know.." Draco muttered staring at his cup of tea.

"I do believe he's had enough information slammed down his throat today, Remus. I'll inform him on other matters when the time comes" She smiled at Remus as if to say it was safe to leave him alone in her care now.

"Of course Kaitlyn. Then I must bid you both a farewell." He nodded to both Kate and Draco.

After he left it was silent between the too.

"Um...I don't want to be nosy, but may I know your reason for being in hiding?" Draco asked timidly...Timidly...Draco was mentally beat and worn to the point he was timid to ask a simple question?

Kate looked at him surprised and took in his question. Draco had heard her swallow hard as she looked sad into her own tea. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Draco looked away slightly guilty he had made her seemingly permanent warm and smiling face turn sad and cold. She had moment of surprise again. They had informed her all about Draco Malfoy before hand. Though so far, the person they described hasn't shown himself to her, other then physically. She shook her head quickly "No, no, it's okay! It's just...it's been a long time since I've told someone that. And it's only right that you know since you'll be living here for a while." Draco felt better seeing a soft smile being put back on her face. "Hmm..well I guess it started when I was younger, 10 to exact, I had friends whom were half blooded and muggle born." She started. Draco had an unnerving feeling as if he knew where this was going already. "We played in a forest like area, away from all of the parents. I guess it was our own paradise." She smiled at the nostalgic feeling. "My friends gave me muggle made toys that they said I could barrow. When I took them home, my father looked at them...he asked me where I had gotten them. I had told him the truth." her smile fell into a hard gaze looking off into the distance. "He robbed them from my hands so fast...I was so confused. He then...then used the Cruciatus curse on me..." Draco stared at her in disbelief. His father was tough on him...but never had he gone so far...

"I was forbidden to ever come in touch with anything with muggle blood or muggle made ever again. But I was so lonely by myself, too young to believe my dad would ever repeat his actions again...I had snuck out one night when I was 12 to see if I could find any of my past friends." She had swallowed hard again, now looking at her tea again. Draco almost didn't want her to continue, but he had to know. " I was in the area we usually met up waiting for anything really, until I felt an hand sternly grasp my arm. When I looked up, I expected to see my father's face...but only to look upon my mother's. She was crazed looking." Draco was speechless...her mother too? "Well next thing I knew my face-" she touched her scar gingerly. "You don't have to say anything more." Draco interrupted swiftly before she went on. She looked at him surprised again, but she just nodded, not really wanting to continue anyways.

She stood up suddenly "Well lets not put a damper on the mood in here. I'm not too fond of gloom." She said now erasing any sign of sadness with a warm smile. Draco was slightly startled from the sudden mood change.

"Shall I show you to your room then?" She smiled slightly more brighter. Draco had nodded and lifted himself off of the couch to follow her up the stairs.

"I've been working on it all yesterday, it might not be perfect, but from what Remus had told me about you...I only assumed with the decor and all. So please feel free to change anything." She had said slightly nervous as she opened a door to a room. Draco was surprised that it did fit him so well. The bed was grand a big with black stained wood to frame it and silvery satin sheets and an emerald green comforter. He looked to his side toward the window, it had manor like window that was accompanied with a window seat.

"Of course the window from outside doesn't look like that, but I thought from your previous living that it would...well.. oh and the colors! Remus had said you were in Slytherin. I've heard that usually people prefer the colors of the house they were placed...though I was only assuming, so please feel free to change anything." She said trying to explain her reasoning for the room. "No...it's actually quite perfect, thank you." he turned and gave her a small, but present, smile of appreciation. She was caught of guard with his reaction but quickly smiled brightly. "Well then, get yourself comfortable. I'm going downstairs to work on dinner." she said as she disappeared behind the closed door. Draco was slightly exhausted. He hadn't slept well the night previous.

He was in the muggle world for Merlin knows how long. The only thing he was grateful for was the understanding young lady he was placed with. Just the thought of her warm smile eased him some. He laid on the his bed. It was a lot more comfortable then he had imagined it to be. It was probably seconds after he was fast asleep.

He awoke to an aroma not far from where he lay. His sleepy eyes glanced at the source to see a tray of food and a glass of wine placed on his bedside table. (they're 19 in this :D )

To the side of the covered plate he saw an assortment of Italian pastries. He uncovered the main plate to see an average looking spaghetti, though with the smell that accompanied it, he had a feeling it wasn't going to taste average. The dinner looked and smelled very authentic he almost doubted that this young girl could make all of this.

Draco ate it all almost too quickly. With all that was happening, he didn't have much time to think about his stomache. After he had eaten the last bite of his cannoli, savoring the sweet creamy taste as he grabbed his tray of empty dishes and took them to where he would imagined the kitchen to be. When he walked in he saw her at the table with some muggle made object in front of her. It looked like a sideways book shaped item, propped up at a 90 degrees angle. She looked up from the strange contraption and smiled at him. "Your awake! Sorry, I kinda intruded in your room" She said sheepishly. "Uh, no it's alright" he replied a little unsure of himself. He looked down at the dishes confused "Oh! Go ahead and put them in the sink. It's charmed to deal with them." she said getting his confusion. Draco wasn't accustomed to dealing with dishes or any kind of chore in fact. He didn't even know how his house elves delt with such matters at the manor. He felt slightly ignorant, but he had a feeling she already knew this.

After he placed the dishes in the sink, the dishes automatically began to clean themselves. He then sat down unsure next to her looking at the object she was pushing buttons on. "It's called a laptop. It accesses all sorts of things that involve the muggle world, such as their history, shops, and entertainment. It's pretty much like a black void of knowledge and useless stuff." she giggled at the last part.

He nodded, still confused at how it all worked. "You know we'll have to make a quick stop to the store to get you some toilettries and such. Unfortunately, we won't be able to get you anything wizard made her. But muggle made stuff, surprising as it is, can sometimes outshine some of wizarding items." She said as a matter of factly. He scoffed at the last comment she made. She smiled brightly at his reaction, which made him look at her like she was daft. "I'm glad you are feeling more comfortable here. Remus and the others told me a lot about you and of your personality. I wouldn't want you uncomfortable to be yourself here."

This girl was definately off her rocker. She wanted him to be rude and proud. "You know how I acted toward Potter and his friends...was only cause they deserved it most of the time. I'm not like that all the time..." He looked away, a little confused at himself for trying to explain his actions. "You...haven't done anything to me to where I'd act like that to you...Your helping me." he looked down at the table cloth and then continued "I'm not that shallow..."

She looked at him sadly "Well I'm happy that I get to see a side that the rest of the Order hasn't had the pleasure to see" She smiled slightly at him.

"But again, the gloom in here needs to be aired out!" she said happily again. "Lets go to the store" She closed her 'laptop' and headed for the door and he followed suit.

Car rides were not his favorite. He had seen them of course, but he had never been in them before.

They arrived at the store not to much longer. Draco got a sick feeling in the pit of him stomache. This place was crawling with muggles.

He swallowed hard and followed close to her.


End file.
